Kite
Kite (カイト, Kaito)' '''is a Beast Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. He is the first character shown in the manga. He later reappeared in very early in the Chimera Arc, and was later killed by Neferpitou, who then re-animates his body for his uses. Meeting Gon When Gon was 9 he was attacked by a foxbear mother with its cub. Kite saved Gon by killing the mother then hits Gon for making him kill it saying that even animals know to run from the foxbear territory. He then tries to kill the cub claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However Gon stops Kite before he can kill it by protecting the cub saying that he will raise it. When told the name of Gon's father, Kite informs Gon that his father did not die in an accident like he was told by Aunt Mito but that Ging is a Hunter and Kite's master. He leaves Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then leaves to find Ging as a final test claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Chimera Ant Arc After Gon completed Greed Island he used the Accompany card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Ging didn't want to meet him in front of a crowd and Gon was redirected to Kite instead.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 On an expedition to find new species of animal, Kite was leading a team of seven young to-be Hunters named Banana Kavaro, Lin Koshi, Monta Yuras, Podungo Lapoy, Spinner Clow, and Stick Dinner. When another team found an arm belonging to the Chimera Ant Queen that washed up on the shore, Kite's group set out to find what it came from. He reasoned that the animal probably ended up in the NGL and entered the region with Gon and Killua. Shortly after, they received a message from Ponzu who was already in the NGL with Pokkle. On their way to help, the group is attacked by Chimera Ants and soon discover a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. He, Gon, and Killua kill the ants inside and become targets of the Hagya Division. Using his scythe ability, Kite quickly defeated the entire division in one blow. Sensing disturbance, Neferpitou appeared, cutting off Kite's arm before he can defend himself. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to Kite, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198Unable to stand up to the chimera ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou. Soon after, his body is reanimated and used as a training dummy for new ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterwards and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Though Pitou later reveals to Gon that Kite's vessel is truly dead, it has since been revealed that Meryem's younger twin sister has Kite's memories. This means that his brain was devoured by the Queen after his death.Hunter x Hunter - Chapter 304 Nen Ability Kite is a Conjurer. His Nen ability is called '''Mad Clown: Crazy Slots'Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194. Every weapon summoned by Kite has a clown on it; a roulette appears on the clown's tongue with numbers 1 to 9, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number randomly appears, the weapon that corresponds with that number appears. This means that Kite cannot choose what weapon he wants to use; he did this in order to increase the power of the individual weapons by making a Contract prohibiting selection by choice. The weapon drawn will disappear until used. The clown on Crazy Slots can also talk and comment on Kite's actions and mood. *'Number 2': Scythe. Its special attack is named Silent Waltz: Grim Reaper's Dance and it is extremely destructive. The blade increases in size through Kite's Nen, and it can only be used by swinging it in a giant circle. When Kite uses it to wipe out a plethora chimera ants, it takes out the enemies in all directions.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 *'Number 3': Staff.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 *'Number 4': Rifle.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 References zh:凱特 Category:Characters Category:Hunter